


Bully Boy

by amy_lupin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), a lot of accidents, some bruises and bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_lupin/pseuds/amy_lupin
Summary: Merlin was the conventional target picked by the acting school bully, Valiant Adder. Despite being a nasty homophobe who never missed an opportunity to humiliate Merlin, the jock had never really physically assaulted Merlin, until one day he did. The assault followed by a serious accident culminated on Valiant’s expulsion from Camelot High. Just when Merlin thought he was finally free, another jock, Arthur Pendragon, took Valiant’s place.





	Bully Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattBPMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattBPMalfoy/gifts).



> This work is a gift for my dear friend **Matt**! He came up with the plot a few weeks ago and at first I thought I wouldn't be able to work with it, but suddenly the inspiration came and this fic was born. Happy birthday Matt!  
> Thank you **Lala** for the speed beta work.

Merlin blamed Gwen for the whole thing. If it wasn’t for her convincing Merlin to attend the football game that evening, Arthur Pendragon would probably never know of his existence. But then again, if it wasn’t for that stupid game, the whole school wouldn't have heard of him.

Gwen had it really bad for one of the school jocks, Lancelot Du Lac, and it seemed like the guy was gone for her as well, judging by the heart eyes they kept sending at each other. Merlin, as the on-duty best friend, had no choice but to accept when she asked him to go with her and cheer for the guy.

Despite being on the school swim team, Merlin wasn’t that much into sports in general. He was always sick when he was a kid, and the doctor had recommended his mother to sign him up for swimming practice; therefore Merlin didn’t really had a choice in that matter. By the time he build up some resistance, he had already made good friends there, such as Gwen herself, and decided to keep attending classes.

He wasn’t one for competitions anyway. First and foremost because he wasn’t that good; secondly, because he really wasn’t the type to dedicate his existence to training and following a proper diet; thirdly, because he suffered from Generalized Anxiety Disorder and competitions of any kind made him edgy; and lastly, because he loathed school jocks and their cockyness. And the feeling, as it seemed, was mutual.

Except for Lancelot, of course. The guy seemed to be alright, Merlin had to acknowledge. He was happy for Gwen, he really was, but it didn't make enduring that game any more pleasant.

Camelot won the match thanks to a score from Golden Boy Pendragon in the final minutes and Merlin could finally breathe again, while Gwen squealed at his side. Merlin suspected he had half moons on his forearm, where Gwen had been digging her nails until then.

When the match was finally done, a sweaty Lancelot came to their spot on the bleachers to thank them for coming. Merlin knew he was only being kind to include Merlin, since he couldn't take his eyes away from Gwen for long.

“Are you leaving yet?” Lancelot asked. “Or will you be hanging around for a bit?”

“Um,” Gwen glanced briefly at Merlin. “I guess we could hang around for a little while, right Merlin?”

Merlin forced a smile. “Sure, why not? It's not like I have loads of homework to do.”

Gwen squeezed his arm in thanks as Lancelot beamed at her. “Great,” he said, walking backwards. “I'll take a shower and I'll be out in a moment. Don't go anywhere.”

“I won't!” Gwen said. “I mean, we'll be right here!”

“Jesus,” Merlin said as he face-palmed. “I swear, if you keep this up, I'm going to be sick.”

Gwen slapped his arm. “Hush. You don't fool me. I saw your Jane Austin collection; I know how much of a sappy romantic you are.”

“Oh, I  _ am _ a hopeless romantic, alright, but this is beyond my level of tolerance. It's like chewing on a mouthful of sugar.” He made a gagging sound just to reinforce his point.

“It’s not,” Gwen said, biting her lip to hide a coy smile.

“It is too,” Merlin insisted and proceeded to poke her on the side until she laughed out loud. Merlin let go as soon as he realized people staring. The last thing he needed was to call too much attention on them.

As the crowd left and all the players disappeared into the locker room, they decided to move closer to the exit, where they could still watch the locker room door and also be easily spotted by Lancelot.

The boy came out a short moment after that, hair wet and smelling of shampoo, a not so guarded smile on his lips.

“So,” he said as he walked closer to them, being the first to emerge from the showers, “Gwaine's throwing a celebration party. Do you guys fancy coming?”

“Oh!” Gwen immediately looked at Merlin, her eyes round, and he could tell she was dying to say yes.

Fortunately, Merlin's phone beeped with an income and he was quick to check it. It was a text from Gilli. He opened it, scanning his eyes through the message.

“Sorry,” Merlin said, grimacing. “Something came up. I'll have to go home.”

Gwen's brow furrowed. “What? Anything wrong? You need me to-”

“No,” Merlin stopped her. “Nothing's wrong, I just forgot I had promised to help Gilli study to his test tomorrow. He's coming to pick me up.”

He was only partially lying and he was determined not to feel guilty for abandoning her. Besides, there was only so much he could endure in one night, and he was definitely not going to a jocks’ party if he could avoid it.  _ Ever _ .

“Oh,” Gwen's stance deflated.

“But you can go and have fun for the both of us,” Merlin encouraged.

Lancelot turned to Gwen again, expectant.

Gwen was gnawing on her lower lip. “I don't know…”

“Come on, Gwen, you really should go,” Merlin insisted. “I'm sure Du Lac will take good care of you.”

“Please, call me Lance. And of course I'll take care of you. I vow not to leave your side for even a moment.”

“There!” Merlin said, triumphantly. “You see? You don't need me there.”

Gwen still looked a bit uncertain, but all it took was one look at Lance's hopeful face and she dropped whatever objection she was about to present. “Alright, I guess.”

Merlin waved goodbye as they followed out, smiling reasurelly when Gwen looked over her shoulder. As soon as they left, Merlin sat down again to reread Gilli's text.

'Hey, I was wondering if I could drop by your house to hang out. You think your mom would mind if I showed up?’ said the first one. Gilli must have being second guessing his question, because he sent another text. 'Sorry by the bad timing. I totally get it if you think it's late. Maybe some other time?’

‘No, it's not late,’ Merlin hurried to reply. ‘My mom’s working late, she won't mind. I'm at  school, though. Just watched Camelot x Mercia match. Can you pick me up?’

Merlin bit his nails as he waited for the answer.

'Sure. I'll be there in five.’

“Yes!” Merlin said under his breath, grinning to himself. Finally, a turn up for the better for him. Maybe he would lose his virginity today. Fingers crossed!

Merlin and Gilli had been dancing around each other for a while now. It had begun after the last movie night at Freya's, a couple of weeks prior. Merlin had shared a blanket with Gilli on the loveseat while Gwen and Freya took the bigger couch and Will sprawled out in a chair, dozing off as soon as the film started. Some time during the movie, when Freya and Gwen had fallen asleep as well, Gilli had taken him completely by surprise and kissed him.

Gilli wasn't exactly a heartthrob. Well, actually, he was far from it. But it wasn't like Merlin had much to choose from, being a gay teen with no social life whatsoever. And he certainly wouldn't pass on an opportunity to get laid.

Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten much further than some fierce groping under the blanket when Will snorted himself awake. Gilli jumped back at the sound, trying to put as much distance between them as he could. His eyes were round with shame and fear.

Yeah, it was just his luck. Gilli wasn't ready to come out and Merlin was beginning to wonder if he would ever be, after witnessing the boy’s sheer panic at the possibility of being caught during the weeks following up. They hadn't managed to exchange more than a few surreptitious touches under the table at lab classes and a few kisses behind the school, with Gilli looking over his shoulder every thirty seconds.

All in all, it wasn't exactly Merlin's dream relationship, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. He didn’t particularly understand Gilli’s fear. Having been raised by a single mom in a loving and accepting home, Merlin had never felt the need to hide who he was. Granted, he never advertised it in neon lights over the lunchroom, but he had always been honest and straightforward about his preferences for his small circle of friends and they had never made a big deal of it. Maybe he had really good friends and an understanding mother, but he had never feared something so out of fashion as homophobia.

Of course, not everything was flowers and sunshine. As much as Camelot High advertised it’s belief in tolerance and acceptance, there was always some school bully trying to prove their superiority by trampling on the closest helpless nerd. Yet Merlin was sure he would have been targeted by them for some other reason, even if he hadn't started wearing a rainbow bracelet since the beginning of the term - it had been a gift from Freya, who used one just like his.

And, speaking of the devil... Merlin looked up from his phone to see Valiant Adder walking out of the locker room and his smile faded into a scowl. Oh, great. He pocketed his phone and was about to turn away when he heard Valiant whistle.

“Hey, cocksucker!” Valiant singsonged. “Why are you lurking around here? Are you waiting for someone to invite you in, by any chance?”

Merlin rolled his eyes at the predictable line. He chose to ignore him, figuring Valiant wasn’t worth his attention. He started to walk away, but was stopped by a rough hand on his shoulders.

“I was talking to you, fag,” Valiant said as he flipped Merlin around, stopping close to his face. “Didn’t you hear me call your nickname?”

“Fuck off, Adder,” Merlin spit, trying to break free. He wasn’t exactly stinged by the words, but he had to admit that he was a little intimidated by the attitude. For more that Valiant used to call him names, he had never laid a hand on him before. Suddenly, Merlin regretted letting Gwen leave without him. He looked around, but there was no one left at the bleachers and every other team member was still in the changing room.

Valiant only smirked in reply. “You’re wasting your time, you know. No faggots are allowed in the room when the real athletes are in. You’ll have to move somewhere else to get what you want.”

Merlin was determined not to let his apprehension show. “Well, I might be a cocksucker, but I’d never touch your little prick, if that’s what you’re offering.”

Valiant’s smirk turned into a scowl. He shaked Merlin, stepping closer and forcing Merlin to take a step back. “What did you say?”

Merlin’s calves hit a bench, which meant he wouldn’t be able to step back any further. Fortunately, he saw a group of people leaving the locker room, and maybe they weren’t his favorite kind of people, but at least they could keep Valiant in check. The notion made Merlin feel just a little bit bolder. “I said,” he repeated out loud, “I wouldn't suck your cock even if you were the last man on Earth, so  _ stop asking me _ .”

Merlin knew he had overdone it the moment the words left his mouth, but it was too late. Valiant let out a growl from the back of his throat. “You filthy son of a bitch.”

For the first time in his life, Merlin felt truly scared. He saw the punch coming and heard someone shout out, but then Valiant’s fist connected with the side of Merlin’s face, causing Merlin to lose his balance, falling to the side. He felt something hitting him in the back of his thigh and elbows, and then pain flared from the other side of his head - the one that hadn’t been punched. He felt something wet and warm trickle down his temple as he grunted and tried to move away from Valiant, but the world spun around him and he passed out.

.Merlin.

And that’s how Merlin managed the cover of the local paper, with something in the lines of “homophobic attack” in the headlines above a picture of him in a stretcher as he was carried into the ambulance. Fortunately, his face couldn’t be seen, with the neck brace in the way.

The doctors said he had hit his head at the corner of a bench and had gotten a pretty bad concussion. Well, he didn’t remember much of what happened, but his head hurt accordingly and he could feel the stitches after they took the bandages off.

His friends, with the not so surprising addition of Lancelot, came visiting him at the hospital as often as possible, and at his house once he was discharged. Except for Gilli, who only sent a virtual “get well soon” card.

Merlin wouldn't go as far as say that he wasn't hurt by Gilli's absence, yet he wasn't all that surprised. He figured the guy would be scared after all the media attention the incident had called and he didn't really expect to hear much from the boy from then on.

The good news was that Valiant had been expelled. The school had sent a letter to his mom claiming that they were sorry about what happened and had taken measures to punish the responsible for Merlin's condition, as well as reinforcing that they didn't approve of the offense.

During all this, Hunith had alternated between worry, anger and sorrow for her son. She had even offered to transfer him of schools if he wishes, but Merlin refused. He doubted things would be much different elsewhere and didn't want to lose the few good friends he had managed to make at Camelot. Besides, with Valiant gone, Merlin had good hopes for the future.

.Merlin.

Merlin should have guessed that someone would take Valiant's place, even though he would never have dreamed that that someone would be no one other than Arthur Pendragon.

Being in the same year, they had shared a few classes here and there, but Arthur had never shown any sign of acknowledging Merlin's existence in all those years. Therefore, Merlin had never deemed it possible for the Golden Boy to start noticing him now.

Pendragon was the most popular guy in the whole school, what with his father being a very rich and very influential politician and his position at the school’s football team. He also had very good grades, even though he didn't seem all that keen on studying.

Pendragon also happened to be the epitome of heterosexuality, having dated more girls than Merlin had ever shared a word with. It figured that he would be personally offended by the gay nerd who dared attracting more attention than him, even given the circumstances. 

In fact, everyone else was exceedingly kind and friendly around him, once he was back at school. Even Coach eased up on him, letting him take his time to catch up on the training. Merlin had to admit that, in some ways, having to deal with Pendragon kept him grounded.

Unfortunately - well, to him, at least; not so much for Gwen -, there was also the fact that Gwen and Lance were an item now, which granted that Merlin was seeing much more of the Royal Prat than he would probably have to otherwise.

From the very first moment Merlin had interacted with Pendragon since after the incident, it became clear that the jock disapproved of him. Lancelot had chosen to sit with them at lunch - which seemed to be a common thing now, since no one else had reacted weirdly -, and then he gestured for someone to follow him. Merlin nearly spluttered at seeing Gwaine Aleman, Percival Armstrong, Leon Knight and Arthur Pendragon joining them.

Pendragon ended up taking a sit across from Merlin. The way he had curled his lips when looking down on Merlin’s bracelet would have been enough to show his displeasure, but then Merlin accidentally touched the guy's hand when reaching for the salt and Pendragon jolted away, nearly spilling sauce all over his fancy shirt.

“Oi, watch it,” Pendragon snapped.

“Sorry,” Merlin said, although he had a frown of his own at the guy’s overreaction. “Won’t happen again.”

Merlin had, then, proceeded to avoid looking Pendragon’s way and engaged in a surprisingly pleasant conversation with Gwaine, who turned out to be pretty decent, as well as dashingly gorgeous, although unfortunately taken. Merlin could almost feel the blond’s eyes on him all through the meal.

He also didn’t try to hide his amusement when Will tipped his soda into Pendragon’s food in what Merlin suspected to be a not so accidental move.

.Merlin.

A couple of days later, Lancelot showed up at the pool followed by a grumpy looking Arthur.

“What’s he doing here?” Merlin asked Gwen as soon as he spotted them at the bleachers, after taking off his goggles to rub his eyes.

They were still in practice and Merlin had to pretend to be working on a cramp to approach the female team’s side of the pool. Couch had very strict rules about making conversation during practice, especially between members of opposite teams.

Merlin averted his eyes when Arthur’s face turned their way.

“Oh,” Gwen said, smiling and waving at Lancelot. “Lance promised to stop by after his training was done. He’s giving me a ride. I suppose Arthur’s going with us,” she shrugged. “Do you want to come too? I’m sure Lance wouldn’t mind.”

“No thanks,” Merlin said.

Coach called Gwen to the other side of the pool and Merlin glared briefly at Arthur before diving and swimming to the other side as well.

Once the training was over, Merlin refused to dive back in the pool and swim to the other side just to avoid walking past the two jocks on his way to the men's locker room. Even if he was clad in nothing but his speedo. He took his swimming cap off just because he felt too stupid in them.

“Hi Merlin!” Lancelot greeted as he made his way there. “You’re a very fast swimmer.”

Merlin shrugged. “Not that fast. I have long legs, that’s all.”

He heard Arthur scoff and arched an eyebrow at him. He couldn’t help but notice the way Pendragon had been eyeing at his chest, looking wary. “What are you looking at?”

“What? Nothing,” Arthur said quickly, his customary scowl back in place.

Merlin glared at him a few seconds more before turning around. He hadn't walked two step before Pendragon addressed him again.

“Do you shave or something?” he asked, seeming personally affronted by the prospect. “I mean, you can’t be that hairless.”

Merlin was shocked by the question for a moment, as was Lancelot, by the way he looked at Pendragon. Merlin recovered quickly, though. “I don’t shave,” he said, and then paused for effect. “I wax.”

Merlin felt very pleased with himself when Arthur’s nose scrunched in disgust.

Pendragon’s eyes darted down Merlin’s lower half. “ _ Everywhere _ ?” He asked and Merlin could swear he was blushing slightly.

Merlin sniggered at that. “Well, I don’t see how that might be any of your business,” he said and turned his back once again at a gaping Arthur Pendragon and an awestruck Lancelot.

.Merlin.

“I hope you guys know how much of a great friend I am,” Merlin said as he followed his friends towards the packed house. The music was so loud Merlin was already starting to regret his decision. “I wouldn’t subject myself to Pendragon’s atrocious manners if I weren’t.”

“Com on, he can’t be that bad,” Freya said, seeming excited at the prospect. She, like Merlin, had never attended a school party.

“Oh, but he can,” Will said, sounding cross. He, like Merlin, had a natural aversion to jocks, being often subjected to their bullying. “You didn’t see the way he recoiled away from Merlin’s touch at the table, the other day. He acted like Merlin had some contagious disease or something.”

“I think you guys are being too harsh on him,” Gwen came into the guy’s defence. “He doesn’t strike me as a homophobic person. In fact, he seems very polite and gentle.”

“To you, maybe,” Will said. “And that’s only because you’re a woman. I doubt he would be that civil to you if you were a boy out of his close circle of friends, like me or Merlin. It’s like he sees every other guy as either competition or scum.”

“I don’t think-” Gwen started to object, but they had approached the house by now and the music blasted out when someone opened the door, cutting her off.

Once inside, they had to shout over the noise to be heard, so they mostly settled for communicating by gestures. Gwen was straining her neck in search for Lancelot, so they all kept an eye for the boy. Merlin was the first to spot him and, to his displeasure, he was also spotted by Arthur, who had been saying something into a ginger's ear. Something that made the girl grin naughtily back at him.

Arthur seemed very pleased with himself, at least until his eyes had set on Merlin. He turned up his nose as he assessed Merlin from head to toe, disentangling himself from the girl’s arms to call Lancelot’s attention.

Lancelot brightened up at spotting them and gestured for them to come closer. Merlin did so begrudgingly.

“I’m so glad you guys came,” Lancelot said after pecking Gwen’s cheek.

He introduced them to the ginger. Her name was Sophia and she was a cousin of Percy.

“How are you enjoying the party so far?” Lance asked then.

“It’s cool,” Freya said, moving her head to the beat.

“Where can we find something to drink?” asked Will, looking at the cup in Lance’s hand.

“Oh, sure, I’ll bring you some drinks,” Lance said, looking down at Gwen. “Would you help me?”

“Sure!” Gwen said and followed him.

Merlin was about to volunteer to accompany them, but Will beat him on that, fleeing before Merlin could say a word.

“Oh, I think I saw a friend of mine,” Freya announced and she was gone as well.

Great, Merlin thought as he was left as a third wheel. As if suddenly self conscious of that, Arthur took his arm from around Sophia’s waist to check his mobile, clearly avoiding talking to Merlin.

“So. Merlin, right?” Sophia asked in an attempt to make up for her date’s appalling manners. “Are you in the football team as well?”

Merlin couldn’t help the snort. “No. I’m a swimmer.”

“Oh,” Sophia said, her eyes running down Merlin’s torso and coming out disappointed.

Merlin was used to the reaction. He wasn’t as thin as he used to be as a kid, but he wasn’t exactly build as a professional swimmer, like people expected. He was only sixteen, after all.

Merlin saved her the embarrassment and looked away. He was curious to know if Lancelot was distributing alcoholic drinks to his teenager guests. Somehow he doubted that, but then again, not all his guests were underage. He found an abandoned cup at a shelf close by and picked it up to sniffle at its content, just for curiosity sake.

“Hey, that’s my drink,” Pendragon reproached.

“Alright, sorry!” Merlin said, raising one hand in a placating gesture while extending the cup to him with the other. “I thought it had been abandoned. My mistake.”

Jesus, it wasn’t like he had been willing to drink from a random cup. He wasn’t  _ that  _ stupid. He noticed how Arthur looked at the cup warrilly, though, as if wondering if he should touch it after Merlin’s sniffing.

Merlin’s nostrils flared at that. “Don’t worry, I can assure you my gayness isn’t contagious,” he said as he pushed the cup further into Arthur’s nose, forcing him to lean back and take it.

“Hey, I didn’t-” Arthur started, but Merlin was already following the path Gwen and Lance had taken, his fists closed tight.

.oOo.

Merlin honestly believed he wouldn’t be seeing much of Arthur after that. Chances were he would take Sophia upstairs and stay there for a very long while, so Merlin made sure to forget about him and have a good time.

He danced with Freya and with Gwaine, who had just introduced his girlfriend Elena, but asked Merlin to save him a dance all the same. And then, somehow, he ended up dancing with a total stranger. His name was Julius Borden. He was older than Merlin would have gone for - definitely more than eighteen judging by the five o’clock shadow on his face; perhaps twenty, even - but he had been ogling Merlin for a while and Merlin couldn’t say he didn’t like the attention.

When Merlin left the dance floor to go for a drink, Julius followed him and somehow Merlin found himself being pressed into a pillar next to a considerably less crowded corridor while Julius proceeded to thoroughly kiss him. The guy seemed to know exactly what he was doing and the way he kept groping at Merlin’s thighs, as if inviting him to hook them around his waist, was making Merlin’s cock leak at the prospect of getting laid. Julius was just kissing his way down Merlin’s collar when Merlin heard a familiar voice.

“Gross!” said Arthur and Merlin opened his eyes to see the blond looking at them with a disgusted face. Sophia was nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck,” Merlin groaned and Julius let go of him to look around his shoulder with a quirked brow.

“Who the hell are you?” Arthur was asking, taking a step closer to Julius. “Who invited you in?”

Julius looked from Arthur to Merlin and than back again. “Are you the house owner or something?” He asked, disdain clear in his voice.

“No, but I'm friends with him.” Arthur crossed his arms, showing off his muscles, and shifting his feet apart to widen his stance. “And I know for a sure he didn't invite  _ you _ . How old are you, anyway?”

“Arthur!” Merlin reprimanded from under his gritted teeth. Arthur was probably going for intimidating with that pose, but he was just managing to look ridiculous and embarrassing Merlin in front of Julius.

Arthur turned his annoyance at Merlin then. “What? He's too old for you!”

Julius’ eyes were slightly round when he looked back at Merlin, as if taking him in again. “Um, you know, maybe I should leave…” he said, taking a step backwards.

“No! Julius!” Merlin called after him, but the guy had already turned away from him. “I'm sixteen!” Merlin shouted, but Julius didn’t seem to hear. “Argh! See what you did?” Merlin roared, stepping into Arthur’s personal space, daring him to step back.

Arthur shrugged, looking untroubled. “It was no big loss. The guy’s twenty five or something!”

“So what? Maybe I like older men! Besides, it’s none of your business. I didn’t go asking Sophia’s age, did I? Honestly!” Merlin made sure to bump his shoulder hard into Arthur’s as he walked past him and out of the house.

.Merlin.

Arthur Pendragon was a downright infuriating self-absorbed homophobic prick. The more time Merlin spent in his company, the more he was convinced of this. They barely exchanged two sentences before the blond somehow managed to either offend Merlin or ridicule him. Even the ever optimistic Gwen was running out of excuses for his behavior. Will was virtually incapable of mentioning Arthur’s name without adding a roll of quite creative and unflattering adjectives to it.

“Hey Merlin, I heard they’re making a film based on you,” Arthur said from across their lunch table.

“Oh really?” Merlin pretended to be curious. “No, wait, don't tell me. It’s Dumbo, right? Oh God, no one ever pulled that one on me,  _ ever _ ! You're so funny and original, har har.”

Arthur’s lip curled at that, all his previous cockyness gone.

Alright, maybe deep down Merlin enjoyed coming up with witty retorts to turn it back against Arthur, but the point wasn't this. The point was that Merlin shouldn't have to deal with it, to begin with. Merlin wasn't the only openly gay guy at school; why didn't Arthur go bother the others, for a change? Why couldn't he leave Merlin alone?

“I don't know, I still think he's not homophobic,” Gwen said after Merlin voiced those questions later, while they walked towards the pool.

Merlin glared at her, disbelieving. “Have you seen the way he turns up his nose in disgust whenever he sees me?”

“Maybe it’s a tell?” Gwen said, sounding unconvinced to herself.

Merlin scoffed. He crossed his arms at his friend. “Alright, so you think it's personal then? You think he just generally disapproves of  _ me _ ? Is that what you're trying to tell me?”

“Actually, I was thinking more like…” Gwen bit her lip, measuring her next words. “Maybe he just wants to call your attention and he doesn't know how? I mean, he never really has to make too much of an effort to make friends. People just  _ like _ him, I guess. You're the only person I know who can’t stand him.”

“He started it!” Merlin said, exasperated.

“I know!” Gwen raised her hands in a peace gesture. “And I know he's awful to you. I'm not trying to defend him, believe me. I just think perhaps you should give him a chance, instead of simply assuming he's attacking you, you know?”

Merlin’s first instinct was to ignore her words, but the more he thought about, the more he saw reason in them. Maybe he had really been too harsh on Arthur, always expecting the worst from him. After all, there should be a reason for the guy to have earned the loyalty of people like Leon, Gwaine, Percy and Lancelot.

By the end of the practice, he was determined to at least try to give the blond the benefit of the doubt the next time they met, but it all went to hell in a handbasket.

Arthur had shown up at the pool with Lancelot, after their training, like it often happened. They were standing next to the entrance to the male’s changing room and Merlin took a deep breath as he headed their way, determined to be nice to Arthur for a change. He was just preparing to call Arthur’s attention when he heard Coach’s shout behind him.

“I said no running near the pool!” Coach said, calling Arthur’s attention as well.

Merlin saw Arthur turning towards him and heard quick steps approaching at his back right before he felt himself being pushed forward. Right into Arthur’s chest.

The slippery floor made him lose his balance for a moment and Merlin grabbed Arthur’s biceps to steady himself, while Arthur simultaneously grabbed Merlin’s bare waist, possibly to avoid being dragged down with him.

It all happened too fast, and Merlin found himself looking up to Arthur’s shocked face. Well, Merlin probably would be shocked as well, in his place, being surprised with an armful of a mostly naked and completely drenched guy in a moment’s notice. But then, just as suddenly, Arthur pushed him away, as if burnt, and Merlin yelped as he was forced to step backwards. This time, his foot slipped under him and he fell backwards, hitting his hip hard on the pool’s border before meeting the water.

His back stung at the uncalculated impact and he expelled the air from his lungs as he flailed his arms to push himself up, towards the surface. He took a deep and urgent breath as soon as he could, filling his lungs and opening his eyes wide. He was helped out by a terribly concerned Lancelot, but Merlin wasn’t paying attention to his rescuer. His eyes were glued on Arthur’s gobsmacked face, as he kept frozen in place.

“Are you hurt?” Lancelot was asking, soon corroborated by Gwen, still in her swimsuit.

“Oh my God, Merlin, are you okay?”

Merlin felt himself go pale as he tried to support his own weight on his leg, feeling his left side flare in pain. “My hip,” he said, finally looking down at himself. He was glad to see that there was no blood running down his leg, only water.

“Sit down,” Gwen said, helping him sit on the floor. “Don’t move. We need to call someone.” She looked around, reaching for the Coach.

“It was him!” someone shouted, calling everyone’s attention.

Merlin looked up at recognizing Will’s voice. He was walking down the bleachers, backpack still on.

Will’s face was contorted in anger as he pointed an accusing finger to Arthur. “I saw it! He pushed Merlin on purpose!”

Arthur finally looked away from Merlin and down to his own hands, as if he could hardly believe it himself.

Coach approached them with a scared looking kid in toe, probably the one who had bumped on Merlin. Merlin thought his name was Mordred; he was probably ten years old. “Mr. Pendragon,” Coach said sternly, “don’t you dare go anywhere. I’ll accompany you to the principal’s office in a moment. Someone call an ambulance right now!”

“Already on it,” Lancelot assured, his phone up.

“You still think he’s innocent?” Merlin asked Gwen between gritted teeth.

Gwen looked like she was about to cry, and Merlin regretted his words. He allowed himself to be laid down gently on the floor and closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away.

.Merlin.

Fortunately, Merlin hadn't broken anything, although he was very sore and he had a terribly ugly bruise on his hip with shades of purple and green. The doctors said it would probably look worse in the next couple of days, which was just his luck. He would certainly look dashing in his speedo.

As for Arthur Pendragon, he got a two weeks suspension.

“Only a suspension?” Merlin said grudgingly. “I thought he was going to be expelled, just like Valiant!”

He wasn't expected to go to school until next week, after the doctor's recommendation - probably more out of pity than for proper medical reasons -, so his friends had taken to visit him every day after classes.

“That's probably his father's doing,” Will sounded annoyed as well.

“Or because Arthur had a clean record, unlike Valiant,” Freya said. She raised her hands before the others’ glare. “It's true! He has good grades and I don't think he had ever been called to the principal’s office before this.”

Gwen had remained quiet all through their conversation, merely caressing Merlin's hair.

Merlin looked at her with a quirked brow. “Aren't you going to say anything in his defence?”

Gwen sighed. When she spoke, her tone was sad and resigned. “I don't really think it'd make much of a difference.”

“My mom wants to transfer me to Mercia High,” Merlin blurted out, earning a chorus of exclamations and complaints from the others.

“She can't do that!” Will punched Merlin’s mattress. “And all because of that fucking snob!”

“Perhaps if we all talk to her…” Gwen suggested, her eyes glistening with tears.

Merlin simply smiled gratefully at them, since the lump in his throat prevented him to say anything. It was certainly worth a try.

Merlin didn’t want to leave his friends, the old and the news alike. He liked his school; he had a good relationship with the teachers as well as the rest of the staff; even Coach wasn’t that bad. Damn, he thought he would even miss Arthur’s constant nagging, if he left.

.Merlin.

The next day, nearly half of the football team came by to see him. Only a few weeks prior, if someone ever told him one day his room would be packed with jocks, he would have laughed in their face. And yet, here they were, circling Merlin’s bed.

“I still can't believe Arthur did this to you,” Gwaine was saying, shaking his head.

“Are you guys sure it wasn't an accident?” asked Percy, looking from Merlin to Lancelot.

Lance shook his head, sorrowful. “I wish I could say it was.”

“Are you really going to transfer to Mercia?” Gwaine sounded pained at the prospect.

Merlin averted his friends’ eyes. “My mom thinks it’s better this way.”

Gwen hadn’t managed to persuade his mother into dropping the idea, so Merlin suspected he would have to try and get used to it.

“I mean, it’s not a bad school,” Gwaine amended. “Elena goes there and I’m sure you two’ll get along just fine, but…”

“Is there anything we can do make your mom change her mind?” Percy asked, solicitous.

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t think there is. But I really appreciate the offer. I’m going to miss you guys.” Merlin’s voice caught at the end and they all took turns ruffling his hair and patting his back, which didn’t really help him to fight the tears.

They said goodbye a few minutes after that, promising they would stop by again whenever they could.

Leon was the last to leave. He had remained strangely quiet, Merlin suddenly mused, but he didn't put much thought to it. Therefore he was surprised when, about half an hour later, Leon came back alone, asking if he could talk to Merlin for a moment.

“I understand you have no reason to believe me,” Leon said, sitting at a chair beside Merlin’s bed, “but I know something’s not right. I’ve known Arthur since we were ten and it’s not like him to do something like this. He would never hurt  _ anybody  _ on purpose, specially not you!”

Merlin had been about to point out Lance’s testimony earlier when Leon’s choice of words got him intrigued. “What do you mean? Why especially not me?”

“Because I was there that evening, when Valiant assaulted you. I mean, most of us were, but I was right at Arthur’s side and I was able to witness his reaction at seeing you passed out like that, bleeding all over the floor. While most of the guys were busy chasing after Valiant, Arthur was crouching on the floor and pressing his own shirt on your wound, trying to stop you from bleeding to death.”

“What?” Merlin asked, taken aback. He had trouble picturing the scene Leon was describing in his head.

“He said he had to throw his shirt in the trash bin after that,” Leon had a small smile in his face. “And he wouldn’t stop saying that Valiant should be expelled, that it was the least he deserved after nearly killing you. He kept asking Lance for news about you condition.”

Merlin shifted, thoroughly unsettled by Leon’s words. “Well, that was probably before he learned that I’m gay, then,” he tried to reason.

Leon was shaking his head. “We all heard what you said, and, well, there was this bracelet too…” Leon pointed to Merlin's wrist. “Besides, Arthur’s not a homophobe.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because his father is and I’ve heard Arthur disapprove of Uther’s prejudiced speeches countless of times.”

“But… He’s disgusted at me!” Merlin sounded a little desperate now.

“Did he ever tell you this?” Leon raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, did he say it to your face?”

“No, but…” Merlin snapped upright, suddenly remembering something. “Well, actually, that time, at Lance’s party, he saw me kissing a guy and he said it! He said he was grossed out!” he stated, triumphantly.

To his confusion, Leon merely laughed, shaking his head as he looked away.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, suspicious, when Leon didn’t say anything after that.

“You probably wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

Merlin lifted his chin in defiance. “Try me.”

Leon shook his head again and, for a moment, Merlin through that he wouldn’t say it. But then he looked up at Merlin. “I think he was jealous.”

“ _ What? _ ” Merlin squeaked. “Are you pulling my leg or something?”

Leon sighed. “Look, it’s not my place to tell you this, alright? He never told me anything, not even in confidence. In fact, he’s been avoiding us since all that happened. I tried ringing his house and I was told he’s grounded for the rest of his suspension, but I know he’d have reached us if he wanted to. One thing I know for sure is that Arthur’s probably dying of remorse and punishing himself somehow by keeping his distance from all of us. He’ll be devastated once he learns you’re leaving Camelot for good, believe me.”

It was Merlin’s turn to shake his head. “Sorry, I can’t see it that way. If that were the case, why didn’t he tell me something? All that he’s ever said to me was to either to insult or humiliate me. Or both!”

Leon chuckled. “Like a kid pulling pigtails, I know.” He got on his feet. “I really don’t blame you for your skepticism, but I had to speak my mind and I hope you at least think about what I’ve said. I also hope you don’t resent me for it.”

Merlin offered him a brief, if a bit weak, smile. “Not really.” It was nearly impossible to hold a grudge for the boy, anyway.

Leon tapped Merlin’s knee in an affectionate gesture before leaving again, abandoning Merlin to his musings.

.Merlin.

By the end of that week, Merlin was already bored of staying home. He had been keeping up with his studies, accepting his friends notes and delivering his homework through them, but he was eager to go back to school, even if he was to attend Mercia, starting next Monday. There was nothing to do at home besides sleeping, watching TV, scrolling through Tumblr and eating.

Since Merlin hadn’t been exactly confined to his bed, he had taken a few strolls outside, although his mother insisted that he didn’t strain himself by going too far. That Friday, when he arrived from one of his strolls, he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table with two empty mugs of tea in front of her. She seemed lost in her own head, only realising Merlin’s presence when he sat in front of the second mug.

“Had any visitors?”

Hunith’s smile was a little worn out. “Yes, my dear. I just met Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin’s face drained of blood, his own smile fading. “What? Why? What was he doing here? Did he come to see me?” He couldn’t help his heart from racing at that, remembering Leon’s words a couple of days before. And Gwen's before that.

He had had a lot of time to think, after all, and despite trying to keep himself from drawing too many conclusions, he had started to question everything he knew about the blond.

Hunith sighed. “Actually, he came to see me,” she said, and Merlin deflated a bit.

He avoided his mother’s gaze, realizing she had been watching him with intent.

“What did he want?” Merlin asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“He came to ask me not to move you from Camelot,” she said, surprising Merlin again. “He said he’s terribly sorry for what he did and that if someone should be leaving, that someone is him.”

“Really?” Merlin asked, his eyes going round.

Hunith frowned, her eyes distant for a moment. “And I suspect it wasn’t the first time I set my eyes on that boy. I’m pretty sure I saw him at the hospital, the first time around.”

“You mean, after my concussion?” Merlin’s heart was beating so loud, he thought his mom might be be able to hear it from across the table.

Hunith nodded slowly. “I didn’t know he was there for you, at the time, because he never came up to me. But now I realize he didn’t want to be seen. In fact, I remember noticing him hiding behind a magazine whenever one of your friends showed up.” She laughed softly at that.

When she looked at her son again, her eyes were sad.

Merlin’s stomach went suddenly cold as he ran through what his mother had said before. “Wait… did he actually say he was leaving Camelot? What about the football team? His friends? The teachers? Everybody loves him there. He’s Camelot’s Golden Boy!”

_ What about me?  _ Merlin thought. If what Leon said was true and if Arthur had really been there at the hospital for Merlin, then there was a fairly good chance that...

“Oh, sweetheart,” Hunith said, reaching for Merlin’s hand over the table. Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. “No one’s going anywhere, don’t worry. I just rang the principal to call off your transference.”

“ _ What? _ ” Merlin jumped on his feet and circled the table to throw himself into her arms. “Thank you mum! Thank you so much!”

Hunith held him in a nearly suffocating hug. “Just be careful, alright? And, you’ll have to promise me this, no more ambulance rides from now on,” she added sternly.

“I promise!” Merlin said, smiling from ear to ear. “I’ve got to tell the guys!”

.Merlin.

Arthur was lying in his bed on his back. The TV was on, but he wasn’t really watching it. It was the second day of his second week of suspension, and he was bored out of his mind. By this hour, the team must be starting practice and Arthur should be there with them, instead of lying on his bed all day, eating junk food and feeling sorry for himself.

Deep down, he should be glad he had only gotten two weeks, otherwise he wouldn’t be coming back in time to play in their game against Nemeth, but right now he couldn’t think of the bright side. All he could think of was what he was missing out.

Leon had showed up last evening to pass on some of his notes and fill him in on the news. Merlin had showed up for school, which was relieving to know. All Mrs. Emrys had told Arthur was that she would consider his request about putting a stop to the whole transference business, therefore he should be thankful for small mercies, since at least he would be able to see Merlin everyday.

Not that he should expect much beyond this. Merlin most likely still loathed him, and he had all the right to. What Arthur did to him…

“God,” Arthur cringed just remembering, closing his eyes. It was another scene to haunt him for the rest of his days, probably. Watching Merlin slip after his push and fall backwards into the pool, hitting his bottom on the border… Arthur could still listen to Merlin’s shocked yelp, the way his eyes had opened wide as he toppled back. And after that, the angry and hurt look he had sent Arthur’s way while Gwen and Lancelot helped him lay down.

Arthur had been shaking all over as he was escorted to the principal’s office, after that. He was on the verge of crying and probably would have done so, if it wasn’t for the worries gnawing at him. Had Merlin broken something? Was he alright? There had been no open wound, but it didn’t mean he hadn’t damaged something under his skin.

The thought of that scene lead to another, only a couple of months prior. Arthur hadn’t been close to Merlin, back then, although he couldn’t say the boy had been a stranger to him. They had shared a few classes over the years, and Merlin wasn’t the kind of person to pass unnoticed, like so many other nerds. Even when he was younger, on the verge of too skinny to be healthy, Merlin had always had this air of defiance about him, despite the goofy smiles. And, of course, there was the fact that he always seemed to be targeted by the school bullies.

Arthur had watched from a distance while Valiant poked fun at the boy, as he did to many others. He only kept himself from interfering because he had to preserve his own clean record, if he intended to be accepted in a good college, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if he got started. Now he regretted that choice, since he had ended suspended anyway and for something far less commendable.

Arthur hadn’t noticed Merlin’s bracelet until Valiant called the whole school’s attention to it, his interest picked by it like a dog sniffing an easy prey. Arthur remembered shaking his head, incapable of deciding if Merlin was too brave or simply too much of a fool. Or perhaps the kid simply didn’t have self-preservation instincts. Unlike Arthur, who would never dare to put himself out like that, even though he had developed a curious interest towards the male body of late. Not that he intended on acting on it, hell no. Besides, he still preferred girls over boys, so it wouldn’t be worth the fuss.

And yet, there was Merlin, parading around with his pride bracelet as if he didn’t already have so many vulnerabilities for Valiant to pick. It was bound to disaster and Arthur wouldn’t want to watch when it happened. Only he did have to watch, and it struck too close to home.

That evening, after the match against Mercia, Arthur had came out of the locker room laughing at something Percival had said, only to hear Merlin’s voice from the otherwise empty bleachers. Merlin was saying something about sucking someone’s dick - or not sucking, as it happened -, which was enough to catch the whole group’s attention. As soon as Arthur assessed the scene, though, he realized something wasn’t right. Merlin was cornered by Valiant’s bulky frame. Someone shouted out - Leon, probably - but it was too late. Valiant had already punched Merlin and sent him falling backwards, over the benches.

Without stopping to think, Arthur had started on a run towards Merlin. At the same time, his teammates took of running after Valiant, who was trying to flee like the coward he was. As if he or any of them would let him get away with it!

Arthur could tell that the fall would probably cause more damage than the punch itself, since there were so many corners for Merlin to hit his flailing limbs, but Arthur didn’t realize the extent of the damage until he saw Merlin trying to raise his head, only to have it falling back down as he passed out, his forehead bleeding. There was an awful gash right above Merlin’s ear, and the blood was pouring out alarmingly fast, dripping down his face and neck.

Arthur didn’t think twice; he shouted for someone to call an ambulance and stepped up to crouch next to Merlin’s limp body. His first instinct was to pull Merlin from under the benches and bring his head to his lap, but he remembered his first aid classes and decided not to move him in case he had damaged his spine. He took off his own T-shirt - it was cleaner than the ones he had on his backpack - and sat down on the floor, then used the cloth to press on Merlin's wound to try and stop the bleeding. And then, all he had to do was wait for the paramedics to come.

Arthur couldn’t say how long he had stayed like that, hand pressing the now drenched T-shirt to Merlin’s side, checking his pulse every now and then and searching for any more harm. Apparently, there had been no other significant wounds, except for a long scratch at his forearm. His eye was probably going to swell and bruise where Valiant had punched him, but right now it didn’t look bad. Still, for all he knew, Merlin could have hit his back on the fall and Arthur had no way to check on it.

He remembered checking Merlin's pulse every now and again, trying not to think about the possible consequences of this stupid aggression he had suffered. He seemed so frail like this, without the spark of defiance on his eyes and his daring attitude. He was just a sixteen years old boy, with slightly floppy ears and long limbs. God, no, Arthur wouldn't let it happen. He felt somewhat responsible for this. He should have done something, he should have stand out for the boy or at least reported Valiant's attitude to the teachers before it came to this.

He remembered saying things like “Hold on, Emrys, come on,” and “Don’t you dare die on me, Emrys,” as well as some serious cursing. He refused Leon’s offer to help and only let go of Merlin when the paramedics took over.

“You did a good job, kid,” one of them said. “We’ll take it from here.”

Arthur hadn’t gotten much sleep that night, and the newspaper the next morning wasn’t very assuring either, stating that Merlin’s condition was serious and that the doctors hadn’t ruled out possible sequelae. The only good news was that Valiant had been expelled.

Incapable of waiting around, Arthur had taken the tube to the hospital after class, hoping that he would feel less useless there. He never worked up the courage to go talk to Merlin’s mother, though, and he panicked at the prospect of been spotted by Merlin’s friends or Lancelot, who had driven them there, so he didn’t get to overhear much of Merlin’s condition. He only calmed down the next day, after talking to Lance at school. Apparently, Merlin had had a serious concussion, but he was stable now and the doctors were only keeping him there for precaution.

The scene haunted his dreams for a few days yet, and Arthur found himself looking at Merlin’s empty chair at class. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see Merlin's features, his prominent cheekbones, long lashes and nicely shaped mouth slightly open. He would have looked like he was sleeping peacefully, if it wasn't for all the blood.

When Merlin finally showed up at school again, only a couple of weeks later, he had a patch of hair missing above his left ear, showing an ugly scar. The scratch on his arm was entirely gone, but there was still a hint of the bruise on his right eye, although it was barely visible now. In fact, Arthur only noticed it when he sat across from the boy at lunch, after Lance’s invitation for them to join in on their table. Arthur had been so shaken to notice it, at the time, all memories of Valiant’s assault suddenly awakened, that he had jolted in surprise and nearly sent his sandwich flying when Merlin touched him over the table.

Arthur reacted badly to the startle, and it was the first of many misplaced reaction that followed.

The next time Arthur saw Merlin was after his footy practice, when Lance announced that he had promised to give his girlfriend a ride as well. They had headed to the pool to wait for Guinevere’s swim practice to be over, and that was when Arthur saw something that turned his world upside down. He had never thought of Merlin as attractive until he saw Merlin in nothing but his speedo, body glistening with water, all slender limbs and pale skin. Merlin wasn’t exactly muscled, but he was lean and athletic, shaped in just the right proportions, something he never expected a sixteen years old nerd to look like underneath his clothes.

Arthur had been so shocked by the discovery and so discomfited at his own reaction after being caught staring, he had searched for some flaw to point out. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find any, so he ended up pointing out the absence of body hair, which was an awfully weird thing for him to have noticed, but God, it was messing with his head to the point he couldn’t keep himself from asking if Merlin shaved.

To Arthur’s complete astonishment, Merlin had looked all sassy as he answered that no, he didn’t shave, he  _ waxed _ . And then Arthur’s brain nearly short-circuited. His eyes followed down to Merlin’s legs, which were hairless as well, and he said some stupid thing or other, making Merlin think that he was asking about the possible absence of pubic hair. Well, he deserved to be made a fool after that, really.

Now that Arthur had seen Merlin nearly naked, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t concentrate in his classes, couldn’t hold up conversation and, apparently, couldn’t sleep without jerking off to the memory of those long and hairless limbs tangled with his own.

He still couldn’t accept that his attraction to Merlin was too much of a deal. It was probably his guilt mixed with his recently developed protectiveness towards the boy that had had him confused. It would probably go away, given time. He shouldn’t dwell on it too much.

Arthur tried to take his mind off of Merlin at Lance’s party, after learning that Sophia, Percy’s cousin, would attend. Arthur had fooled around with her a couple of months earlier, when she had come to visit Percy for his birthday, so Arthur was hoping that she’d be willing to go for a do-over. He was happy to find that yes, she was totally willing.

Unfortunately, before he had managed to take her upstairs, he had spotted Merlin and his friends there. The mere sight of him made Arthur’s interest in Sophia cut to a half. He looked gorgeous in his black skinny jeans and perfectly fitting T-shirt, and now that Arthur knew how he looked like underneath all that, he couldn’t stop noticing the way his clothes clung to his enticing frame. He tried to play it cool, sound like he couldn’t care less for him showing up, even scolding him from sniffing his drink. But when Merlin offered Arthur’s cup back, the mere thought of their fingers brushing over the cup made him freeze like a deer caught in headlights.

Of course Merlin had to go and get it all wrong, thinking Arthur was disgusted of him. After the boy stomped away. Sophia tried to get Arthur in the mood again, but there was no point. He made some excuse to leave and made sure to avoid her for the rest of the party.

He didn’t expect his game of hide and seek to take him to witnessing the most distressing view so far: Merlin sucking face with an older guy. A  _ way  _ older guy, like twenty something.  _ Now  _ Arthur was disgusted. How could Merlin go for that… that pervert party crasher? How could Merlin prefer that scum over him? And, boy, Merlin seemed to be really into it, by the way he kissed the guy back, his hands clawing at the stranger’s back while the guy dug his fingers on Merlin’s thighs as if he was about to lift them and-

Arthur saw red. He should have guessed he was overstepping, sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, ruining Merlin’s fun, but he couldn’t help it. He simply couldn’t stand by and let it happen right in front of his eyes; let some random guy have his way with Merlin just because he wasn’t afraid to show his interest; just because he wasn’t scared of making himself so vulnerable and being rejected.

And as if it wasn’t bad enough like this, there was also the fact that Merlin believed him to be a homophobe.

Arthur never bothered to correct him, figuring there was no point. Besides, what would he say to convince Merlin that he got it wrong?  _ Hey, Merlin, you see, I’m not a homophobe. In fact, I think I might be bisexual, since I seem to have the hots for you. _

Yeah, that was not happening. So he let Merlin believe what he wanted of Arthur’s fits and hoped that he would get over Merlin soon.

If anything, he even corroborated to Merlin’s false notion of his motivations. Every time he tried to call Merlin’s attention, he ended up insulting him in some way or other. Merlin always managed to turn the table, somehow making a fool of Arthur instead. It should make Arthur resent him, really. Instead, it only added to Arthur’s admiration for the boy’s cleverness and his infatuation for him; which, in turn, put him more desperate to hide his true feelings.

It was a fucking vicious circle.

Arthur should have guessed it was bound to backfire. He should have faced his feelings, instead of bottling them all up. Maybe he could have avoided a serious accident, if he had.

When Merlin was pushed into his arms that afternoon by the pool - all wet and nearly naked, causing Arthur’s body to react and his brain to picture himself holding Merlin’s bare waist close in an entirely different situation -, Arthur had panicked so badly he had reacted on an impulse. And he would forever regret pushing him away. He could have hurt Merlin really badly; it was only luck that had prevented it from becoming a tragedy. Only thinking of the possibilities made Arthur’s stomach lurch and he tasted bile. He wasn’t that different from Valiant, after all, and he deserved far more than what he got.

His father had been furious, obviously. Not because of his son’s actions or the consequences for Merlin, but because of the taint in Arthur’s otherwise spotless record. Arthur had endured his father’s dressing down and accepted his terms for his grounding. He only broke his house arrest to pay Mrs. Emrys a visit, after learning of Merlin’s imminent transference through Leon. Arthur knew he deserved what he got, but Merlin shouldn’t be punished for what Arthur did to him. Arthur would never forgive himself if he had watched that happen and done nothing to try and stop it.

Arthur was determined to continue enduring whatever punishments he might have to face in the future, like the disapproval of his teachers, his teammates and newly made friends, as well as Merlin’s despise. It was no less than he deserved, after all. He still couldn’t understand why Leon had bothered to keep in touch with him after everything, but he was probably too good for this world. 

Arthur still had his eyes closed when he heard the doorbell. It was too early to be Leon, so he ignored it. George would take care of it.

He was surprised when George knocked on his door a, minute later.

“There’s a young boy downstairs looking for you, sir,” the butler said, looking a bit unsettled. “He said his name is Merlin. I wasn’t given a last name, even though-”

“What?” Arthur sat up so quickly he nearly had a vertigo. “Merlin’s here?”

George didn’t seem impressed by the reaction. “I asked him to wait at the living room, sir.”

“Jesus,” Arthur said, getting up and panicking at what to do. His first instinct was to go running downstairs, but a quick look at the mirror told him it wasn’t a good idea. For once, he wasn’t wearing jeans, only a really wrinkled T-shirt and his boxer shorts. Also, his hair was a total mess. “Shit,” he cursed, running a hand through his hair. And he probably had bad breath. “Alright, I’ll meet him in a moment. See if he wants something to drink while he waits.”

“Of course, sir,” George bowed and left.

It took Arthur about four minutes to get somewhat presentable. He would have liked to take a shower, but he was afraid Merlin would get tired of waiting and flee. He was still completely clueless about the reason for the unannounced visit and, to be honest, he was afraid of learning. Yet, he would have to face Merlin at some point; perhaps it was better to be done with it now.

After one last glance at the mirror, and a checking sniff under his armpits, Arthur exhaled and nodded to himself before leaving his room and climbing down the stairs at a normal pace, despite the thundering of his accelerated heartbeats.

When he reached the living room, he found himself looking at Merlin’s back. Merlin was pacing the room, hands in his pockets, scrutinizing the large paintings on the opposite wall. After taking a moment to admire his familiar frame, Arthur cleared his throat to warn him of his arrival.

Merlin turned around, his eyes opened wide. He relaxed at seeing Arthur. “Oh, hi.”

“Hi,” Arthur said back, stupidly. He took a few steps into the room, although he kept a respectable distance from the boy. “What are you doing here? I- I mean,” Arthur amended quickly, realizing the question had sounded a bit rude by the way Merlin tensed. He cleared his throat again, assuming a lighter tone. “Shouldn’t you be at practice.”

“Yeah, I was dismissed,” Merlin shrugged.

Arthur gulped, realizing that the reason for that was probably Merlin’s recent injury. Leon had said Merlin was badly bruised, so he probably would be spared from parading around in his speedo. Arthur’s eyes roamed Merlin’s body, as if searching for any indications of pain, or maybe a limp, but found nothing. Merlin looked pretty much the same as always, if not even more beautiful, with his hair a little ruffled by the wind, his eyes bluer than ever, his lips glistening-

Arthur realized he had been staring, so he shook his head slightly. “Um, do you want to sit down? Maybe have something to drink?”

“No, I won’t take too much of your time,” Merlin said, taking a couple of steps towards him. He bit his lip then, giving away the first sign that he wasn’t feeling as unconcerned as he seemed to. “I only came here to thank you.”

Arthur frowned, completely taken aback. “For what?”  _ For pushing you? For nearly breaking your spine? _

Merlin shrugged again. “For convincing my mom to call off my transference.”

“Oh…” Arthur said, trying not to sound so gobsmacked. “Well, it was the least I could do, after...” he trailed off, looking away. He couldn’t stand looking at Merlin’s earnest eyes anymore. He felt truly ashamed of himself, not only for what he did, but because he was so not worthy of Merlin’s gratitude. And yet, Merlin had come all this way to thank him. To thank his aggressor!

Again, Arthur couldn’t decide if he was too brave or too naive. Had he no sense of survival whatsoever? What if Arthur really was a homophobe and tried to hurt Merlin again?

Well, anyway, it was about time Arthur grew a pair as well. “I’m sorry,” he started, looking up at Merlin again, trying to show him that he really meant it. “For what I put you through. I’m really, really sorry. I never meant to hurt you-”

“Why do you hate me so much?” Merlin interrupted him, taking another step closer. He didn’t look angry, only curious.

“I don’t!” Arthur said quickly. “I really don’t hate you.”

Merlin snorted. “Well, you played me just right, then, with all the insulting and mockery.”

“I- I didn’t-” Arthur started, but then he shut up, shaking his head. He looked down at his own hands, cursing himself and his inability to put his thoughts into words.

What could he say, anyway? He wasn’t nearly as bold as Merlin. He would probably never be brave enough to confess his feelings. Even if he did, it wouldn’t free him of the guilt for his previous behavior, and it most certainly wouldn’t change the way Merlin felt about him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Merlin pressed, and Arthur looked up to find him even closer now. He was frowning slightly, as if trying to figure him out.

Arthur shook his head. “I always end up saying the wrong thing, so I figure it’s best if I keep my mouth shut from now on.”

Merlin took yet another step closer, right into Arthur’s personal space. His voice was softer when he spoke his next words, his eyes boring into Arthur’s with intent. “Why don’t you show me, then?”

No, he definitely didn’t have any sense of self-preservation, or…

Arthur’s heartbeat accelerated again when the other shoe dropped. Maybe Merlin had figured it all out and was actually giving Arthur a chance to redeem himself! Maybe he even felt the same? Or at least he could, if Arthur proved to be a decent human being after all? Hell, Arthur wished he could read what was going on in Merlin’s head, but all he could see was his deep and expectant blue eyes.

Taking a deep breath to control himself and work up the courage, Arthur reached out with a trembling hand. He touched his knuckles to the back of Merlin’s hand, half expecting Merlin to move away in startle or anger. Merlin didn’t even flinch, though. Arthur chanced a look up, but Merlin’s eyes were cast down, following the slow movement of Arthur’s fingers up the whole length of his arm, his lips slightly parted in surprise.

Caressing Merlin’s shoulder and the side of his neck, Arthur moved slowly to give Merlin time to step away, if he wanted to. Merlin kept stil, as if frozen in place, his lashes only fluttering a little when Arthur’s hand touched the skin of his right cheek. Merlin’s brow furrowed slightly, but he still didn’t react, as if curious to see where this would go.

Swallowing hard, Arthur let his thumb slide up Merlin’s cheekbones until he met his temple. Arthur caressed the tip of Merlin’s right brow and the curve around his eye, where Valiant had hit him that night. Arthur could still remember the bruises left there, although there was no sign of them now.

As if moving on its own accord, his other hand touched Merlin’s other cheek, cradling his face. Arthur closed his eyes at the sensation. He stepped closer in an instinctive movement, his shoes meeting the tip of Merlin’s trainers. He could smell Merlin’s breath from this close, as well as his shampoo. The tip of his fingers searched until they found the scar right above his ear, now partially hidden by the grown hair.

“Is this too awkward?” Arthur asked, looking into Merlin's eyes while still gently caressing Merlin’s scalp. “Does it still hurt?”

“No,” Merlin answered, his voice little more than a whisper.

Was it Arthur’s imagination, or was Merlin’s breathing as shallow as his own? Arthur’s eyes dropped to Merlin’s lips the moment he licked them.

“Leon told me you took care of me that night,” Merlin said.

Arthur was almost too mesmerized by the movement of his lips, the shape of his mouth and the glimpses of white teeth to register the words. He shook his head. “It was the least I could do,” he said once again.

He realized Merlin was about to say something, and he suspected he was going to say it hadn’t been Arthur’s fault or that he didn’t owe Merlin anything, but he acted before Merlin could say a word. He lunged forward and pressed their lips together.

Merlin let out a sound of surprise, but within seconds he was pressing back, his hands moving to Arthur’s sides, as if to steady himself as he leaned forward. Encouraged by the boy’s response, Arthur’s hands slid to the back of Merlin’s soft hair as his lips played with Merlin’s slowly, fearing he might back away if Arthur moved too fast.

He wasn’t used to this kind of kissing, this tender brushing and sucking of lips, but he found that he enjoyed it. In fact, Arthur felt as if his heart could burst just from kissing Merlin like this. It felt like a dream; the best kind of dream. He probably would have taken his time just savoring Merlin’s lips, if Merlin hadn’t darted his tongue out to lick at Arthur’s own, invitingly.

Arthur hummed softly at that and pulled Merlin’s hair just a bit, urging him to tilt his head just enough so that their mouths could fit together. He met Merlin’s licks with his own tongue and Merlin moaned softly, is hands grasping Arthur’s shirt with more intent, pressing his whole body into Arthur’s now.

“Shit,” Arthur huffed in between the kissing. He had been wrong. This was so much better than a dream.

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed, and when their mouths met again, there was a certain urgency about it.

Their lips chased each other, their tongues slid together in an elaborate and sensuous dance and Arthur’s pulse accelerated even more. He was starting to get really, really hard, and Merlin would probably notice it any minute, pressed against him like he was. But then Merlin shifted, fitting one of Arthur’s thighs between his and Arthur’s breath faltered at noticing Merlin was in a similar state of arousal.

“What?” Merlin asked, noticing his sudden hesitance. He started to move away, frowning. “Too much? Too soon?”

“No!” Arthur grabbed him by the waist with one hand, while the other firmed its grip on Merlin’s strands of hair. He squashed their bodies together again, earning a gasp from Merlin. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I caught you with that old dude at Lance’s party.”

Merlin’s lips stretched into a grin, and then into a smirk. “You  _ were  _ jealous.”

Arthur growled just at remembering. “He was all over you! And you looked blissed out, as if you could climb him like a tree. I wanted-” Arthur had to close his eyes, trying to calm down. “I wanted to be in his place,” he admitted, joining his forehead to Merlin’s, breathing into his mouth. “Pressing you to that wall, kissing you into oblivion.”

“Well, there’s plenty of walls here, but I think I’d prefer a softer surface. Like the couch, for example.”

Arthur didn’t need to be told twice. He joined their mouths again into a messy kiss as he forced Merlin to step back. He only let go to push Merlin down into the sofa, once they reached it. Merlin laid down with a sassy grin, keeping one foot on the floor, his thighs spread apart to give Arthur space to join in.

Jesus, how could he be so naughty like this? With another growl, Arthur crawled on top of him, attacking Merlin’s lips with ferocity. He restrained from leaning all his weight on Merlin just yet, smiling triumphantly when Merlin’s hips jerked up to meet his. As much as he wanted to press back, he also wanted to hear Merlin beg for it, as a punishment for his sassiness.

“What if,” Merlin said in between kisses, “someone catches us here.”

“My father’s working,” Arthur trailed kisses down Merlin’s jaw and neck, eliciting little gasps and moans from the other boy. “My sister’s at college.” He pulled the collar of Merlin’s T-shirt down to mouth at his collar bone. “George would probably have a fit, but he takes pride on his discretion.” He licked his way back to Merlin’s neck.

“Fuck,” Merlin cursed as his hips surged upwards again, brushing into Arthur’s groin, while he tried to push him down with his hands on Arthur’s hips. “Arthur, please…”

Arthur pressed down, hard, and Merlin yelped. Arthur froze, realizing that hadn’t been a sound of pleasure, but of pain.

“Ow, shit, my hip,” Merlin complained.

“Oh, fuck!” Arthur’s eyes went round, remembering Merlin’s injury. “Fuck, I’m sorry!”

He started to get up, but Merlin’s hands locked behind his lower back, keeping him from moving too far. Arthur was forced to bring one knee closer to Merlin’s groin, to keep from leaning his weight on him again.

“No, don’t stop,” Merlin pleaded. “Please, don’t stop. I’ll just, shift a bit to the side.” He did as he said, favoring his left side. “There, see? Come on, don’t look at me like that. I’m not made of glass.”

“But you’re hurt! And I’m responsible-”

“Shh!” Merlin pressed his palm firmly over Arthur’s mouth, effectively silencing him. “Don’t. Let’s just forget about it now, okay? Now come here.” He let go of Arthur’s mouth and pulled him down by the front of his clothes.

Arthur resisted for a couple of seconds, but ended up giving in. He kissed Merlin slowly again, now that his desire had been tempered down by the cruel reality of what he did to Merlin. He allowed his hands to wander down the side of Merlin’s body until he reached his bruised hip, caressing it lightly.

“Can I see it?” Arthur couldn’t help the question, but he regretted it the moment he saw Merlin’s frowning. “Never mind that.” He went for another kiss, but Merlin stopped him.

“God, you’re dying to get into my pants, aren’t you?” Merlin teased, settling back into his daredevil grin as he reached for his own fly. “You don’t have to make excuses, though. I’m not one to play hard to get.” He pulled his jeans down before Arthur’s astounded stare. “It’s definitely not my fault I’m still a virgin. I’d gladly-”

Arthur’s head snapped back to Merlin’s face. “You’re a virgin?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Not by choice. It's more like your fault, since you cock-blocked me twice already.”

“What?” Arthur frowned, confused.

“Alright, fine, the first time wasn't your fault. It was all on Valiant, really.” Merlin looked down at himself after pulling the back of his briefs, exposing the blackening bruise. “There. I really hope you don’t get grossed out by this.”

Arthur’s mind was set off track again as he saw the proof of Merlin’s injury. He felt a pang of guilt at the sight, but refrained from cringing, since he knew Merlin was studying his every reaction. He crawled down Merlin’s body, leaning over his hip as he traced the intricate lines extending from the big black bruise on his left hip bone. It looked extremely painful, with shades of blue and green here and there. He followed it to the curve of Merlin’s buttock, caressing it with his thumb.

He knew no words could ever express how sorry he was for causing this to Merlin, so he leaned in to kiss the abused hip bone, and then spread butterfly kisses around it. He chanced a look up and found Merlin watching him intently, his lips slightly parted, his eyes hooded. Arthur pushed the fabric of Merlin’s briefs a little further down, exposing more of his groin. His hairless groin, as it was. Merlin hadn’t been teasing about waxing. Arthur palmed Merlin’s still half-hard cock through his briefs as he kissed the junction of his thigh and groin, causing Merlin to moan, his cock throbbing.

He should stop there. He should go slow, for the sake of the both of them. But the way Merlin looked at him, expectant, was making it hard for Arthur to listen to reason.

“Can I suck your cock?” Arthur asked in a whim, and then swallowed. God, what was he doing? He had never blown any guy before. Still, Merlin’s confession about being a virgin somehow made him bold.

Merlin hesitated just a little before nodding, his chest heaving with anticipation.

Arthur pushed Merlin’s briefs down and out of the way, exposing Merlin’s filling cock. It looked naked without the nest of hair that was supposed to be there and Arthur swallowed dry. He wouldn’t back down, though. He had only been blown once, but it had been enough for him to know what to do. He wondered if Merlin had ever been blown before, but he didn’t put the question into words, fearing he might lose heart.

He supported his own weight with a hand and grabbed Merlin’s cock with the other, pulling the foreskin to reveal the glistening head. He licked a stripe on the underside, and heard Merlin’s breath catching. He licked upwards again, stopping to envelope the crown within his lips as he tongued the slit, tasting bitterness. He took the shaft further in his mouth, noticing how engorged it was now. He sucked lightly as he moved his head up and down, working just enough of Merlin’s length to keep himself from gagging.

“Fuck,” Merlin cursed, grabbing Arthur’s hair. “This is going to be fast,” he warned.

Arthur sucked and licked a little more before crawling back up to kiss Merlin’s mouth again while jerking him. He gradually increased the speed as Merlin responded beautifully, gasping and squirming bellow him. Arthur slid Merlin’s T-shirt up when he realised Merlin was close, just in time to spare it from being hit by a spurt of cum.

Merlin’s abs were taut as his cock spasmed, his moans muffled by Arthur’s mouth. The smell of seemen flooded Arthur’s nostrils and he kept stroking Merlin’s spent cock lazily until Merlin stopped him with a whimper.

Arthur’s breath was ragged as he stood up on his knees. He looked around for something to clean them up, and found nothing but the sofa cushions. He wiped his hand on his own T-shirt then, before taking it off to wipe the cum from Merlin’s belly.

Merlin fixed his own pants back, although he didn’t bother zipping up his jeans, and propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. “Shit, you’re hot,” he said, his eyes boring on Arthur’s chest.

Arthur’s cock twitched at that, reminding him of its neglected urges.

Merlin propped himself up while also pushing Arthur backwards. “Well, I guess it's payback time.”

Arthur allowed himself to be laid back on the couch. “So long as you don't mean pushing me into a pool, I'm fine with whatever you do.”

Merlin flashed a wicked grin at him before kissing him open mouthed, his hands moving from Arthur’s biceps to his side, and down Arthur’s happy trail until he palmed Arthur’s cock through his jeans. Arthur let out a groan at the pressure, their tongues sliding together in a filthy kiss.

Merlin was out of breath again when he stood up on his knees to work Arthur’s fly open and pull down his jeans and pants together, making Arthur’s cock bounce.

Suddenly, Arthur felt very aware of his own pubic hair. What if Merlin was put off by it? What if that was the reason he waxed? Arthur was about to tell Merlin he didn’t have to do this, but then he noticed the way Merlin straight out moaned just at looking at Arthur’s cock and he swallowed the words.

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s dick and gave it an experimental tug, then licked his lips eagerly as he positioned himself further down. “Just let me know if I do something wrong, okay?” Merlin said as he leaned down to suck him.

Arthur’s eyes nearly rolled backwards when Merlin darted his tongue at the slit. He closed his eyes and cursed as Merlin’s lips closed around his dick, sliding down his shaft, then up and down again. Fuck, Merlin’s mouth and tongue felt heavenly, enclosing him in velvet heat, while his hand caressed his testicles lightly.

He opened his eyes again to see Merlin looking up at him, attentive to his reactions. Arthur reckoned he should be feeling as insecure as Arthur had felt earlier. “Fuck, Merlin, you feel so good,” he said encouragingly.

Merlin responded by sucking his cock head hard on the upstroke, his cheeks hollowing, then taking him deeper into his mouth on the downstroke. Arthur was sweating, his hips moving on it’s own accord, trying to buckle up, even though Merlin’s hand on his thigh kept him from accomplishing it. He grabbed Merlin’s hair then, pulling it lightly.

Pleasure started to coil in his balls, his muscles twitching. He should warn Merlin and he would have, if only he could articulate any coherent sound at the moment.

Merlin seemed to notice he was close, for he pulled back and opened his mouth to say something, only to startle at Arthur’s cum hitting him in the face. “Agh!” he ended up saying.

“Shit!” Arthur said, trying to sit up, despite of Merlin’s hand still holding him down. “Sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Merlin had one eye closed, with jizz sticking from his lashes, and Arthur wanted to dig a hole in the ground and die in it, thinking Merlin would start to curse him any time now, by the way he was shaking…

Until he realized Merlin was actually laughing.

“Didn’t see  _ that  _ coming,” he joked, then laughed even more, while wiping the cum from his eye.

Arthur fumbled around to find his already dirty shirt, then offered it to Merlin as they both sat up. His own mouth pulled upwards when Merlin looked at him from under his lashes after cleaning up. Merlin smiled fondly at him, but then he looked down, blushing a little.

“Um…” Merlin cleared his throat, shifting until he was sitting properly on the couch, straightening up his T-shirt. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Of course,” Arthur said, fixing his own jeans back up, suddenly very self-conscious. He wished his own T-shirt wasn’t crumpled and sticking, so that he could cover himself some more. “Er, there’s a lavatory just across the corridor.”

“Alright, thanks,” Merlin said, still avoiding looking at him as he got up.

“Shit,” Arthur cursed as soon as Merlin was out of the room. He ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea how to act now. It wasn’t like they were friends or anything. Arthur had always resorted to his charm to overcome the most awkward moments with his girlfriends, but he didn’t feel confident enough to use it with Merlin.

He wished he knew where they stood after what just happened. Had Merlin forgiven him? Or had it been just a truce? Had something changed? Or had it been just a one-time thing?

Arthur still hadn’t decided when Merlin showed up again, looking freshen up and unconcerned, as if nothing out of ordinary had happened.

“So, uh, I have to go,” Merlin said, reaching for his backpack, which he had left on the lounge chair next to the door, “but I can lend you some of my notes, if you want?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Arthur said, stepping close to him to accept said notes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest then, trying to cover as much of himself as he could. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Merlin shrugged as he put his backpack on. “I could drop by tomorrow again, if you’d like. To bring some more notes, I mean.” He scratched his nose after saying those words, and Arthur had the impression he was suppressing an uncertain smile.

The whole picture was quite endearing, if he were to be honest.

“Oh!” Arthur snapped as soon as the words sank in. “Yes! Yes, I’d love that. The notes, I mean. Of course.”

“Of course,” Merlin repeated, grinning openly now. “See you tomorrow, then.”

“See you,” Arthur smiled back as he watched George walking him out.

.Merlin.

Merlin came to see him every day for the rest of that week. Arthur made sure to tell Leon he didn’t have to come by to bring him his notes anymore, to make sure they weren’t interrupted. They didn’t have penetrative sex that week, but they certainly fooled around a lot in the privacy of Arthur’s bedroom. They also teased each other and even chatted amicably a little in between. Merlin filled him in on the gossip, as he put it, and Arthur made sure to kiss him shut whenever he started babbling, which tended to happen quite often.

They exchanged texts during the weekend and, when Arthur finally was allowed back in the school, Merlin had been there to greet him with one of his big and honest smiles.

Needless to say, everybody was shocked at their sudden closeness, but the both of them decided to keep the extent of their newly established relationship private for a while. Until, suddenly, it wasn’t all that secret anymore. Maybe it was their shared looks that gave them away, or the lingering touches, or perhaps they simply had really perceptive friends, but suddenly everybody knew and they didn’t really care to deny it.

William Rube was the worst to deal with. He didn’t exactly warm up to Arthur, and Arthur would be lying if he said he was instant friends with the foul mouthed boy, but he was willing to at least be civil for Merlin’s sake.

They kept seeing each other after school, sometimes on Arthur’s house, sometimes on Merlin’s. Hunith Emrys was nothing but welcoming, although she never shied away from scolding both of them whenever she saw fit. She also was very respecting of Merlin’s privacy, although she did provide the both of them with condoms and a very embarrassing talk.

Arthur had never been much of a fan of PDA on school grounds, but even he couldn’t help hugging Merlin from behind, burying his nose into the curve of his neck or even stealing a peck on the lips every now and then.

By the end of that very month, when Camelot won the match against Nemeth and Merlin ran into the field cheering like a loon only to jump into Arthur’s lap, clinging to him like an octopus while also french-kissing him in front of the whole school, no one seemed to be surprised.

Well, not terribly surprised, anyway.

.oO The End Oo.


End file.
